Talk:Koga Hatsuburi
This is the LAST piece you should lot on as NIN. It is a good for nothing head piece IMO. If anyone disagrees with me please post here. --Kacil 21:59, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I can see a use for it, just not for tanking the traditional way. --Chrisjander 23:21, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Please Elaborate... --Kacil 23:46, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- For a ninja that has capped parrying, this piece could have it's uses as part of a parry tanking set for HNM/God applications, However a NIN that has capped parry will probably have the rest of the AF set. --Masse 14:49, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ---- In Limbus, BLM can solo certain parts. With a Ninja doing the elemental wheel and causing the weaknesses coorispondant to the Blackmage's magic. This can come in handy when doing the wheel to cause extra damage to the added bonus. Just like a Black Mage uses staff for the 10-15% bonus. ^.^ that is how I use it personally. Also the +1 is pretty nice. --Siion ---- Additionally, a properly-geared NIN/BLM (HQ elemental staves, ninjutsu skill merits, Magic Atk. Bonus/INT gear, etc.) can do amazing damage (especially with the :San spells unlocked). You never see this unfortunately, because it's incredibly expensive (moreso than a gun-using RNG). I've seen a NIN/BLM in the low 50s doing 600+ on a MB with a :Ni spell; imagine how awesome a meritted 75 NIN with all the better gear could do with the :San spells. --Kyrie 16:48, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Bit late from the last post but I call bull on that claim of 600+ MB at lvl 50 NIN/BLM... SS or didn't happen! Draylo 22:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I saw it through a screenshot, but that was many years ago, and don't even remember where it was anymore. :/ All I can remember is that it was on Robber Crabs in Kuftal Tunnel. --Kyrie 00:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Great piece for nin a in the ENM Holy Cow or fighting Jailer of Fortitude. My evasion nin/blm did ~200 damage with ni spells on Apis. With this and a few other int/mab items such as HQ staves instead of Yagentoshiro and Denali Kecks I could prolly do about ~225. Can't think of too many other situations where you would use a ni/san wheel nin but it does have its purpose. Also, it's very expensive and the gear to make the wheel strong/efficient is uncommon.--Lilwoody 18:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- For the 600+ MBs, did you mean MB two nukes totaled together with a Level 2 Skillchain? I can see it more possible that way depending on +INT RSE gears. --Reiku 16:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Anyone compare this vs. Nin af hat for elemental wheel? As in which is better +5% ninjutsu dmg or +5 ninjutsu skill (when ninjutsu is capped)? I would appreciate input. Shumanfoo 29 July 2010 :This would be better for pure damage; the ninjutsu skill would give you less resists, but even then, only 5 skill won't make much of a difference. The AF head is great for enfeebles, but this would definitely be better for the nukes. --Kyrie 00:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC)